


Best Christmas Ever

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim asks Blair to tell him what was his favorite Christmas and Jim is secretly hoping that he can make Blair’s Christmas be special this year.





	Best Christmas Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aerianya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerianya/gifts).



> Hello, Aerianya,   
> Happy Birthday to you. I hope you have a very special day. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Jim and Blair were sitting in front of the television watching It’s a Wonderful life and Jim almost whispered, “So when was your favorite Christmas in your life?”

“Oh, man, it hasn’t happened yet. It’ll be when you invite your dad and your brother over to the loft for Christmas dinner. And we’ll entertain as a couple, not just friends. That would make it my best Christmas ever.”

Jim just sat there in shock. “How long have you had a thing for me?” Jim wondered aloud. 

“Since the first day I met you. But then you asked me to move into the loft and I knew you were a keeper. And you just needed to work up the nerve to ask me out some day.”

“Would you like to have my dad and my brother over for Christmas day?”

“Yes, I would like that very much, but only if you give me the other part of my wish.”

“How would you like to go to Brad’s for hot sandwiches and that could be our first date. Then we can tell my family on Christmas day or we can do it earlier if you want.”

“Jim, I would love to go for a hot sandwich at Brad’s Pub. But what brought this on? What gave you the final push you needed to ask me out?”

Jim looked sadly at Blair and asked, “Why didn’t you ask me?”

“Your sort of a big dude, I wouldn’t want to piss you off.”

“You might piss me off sometimes, but not when it comes to love. And I do love you, Blair.”

“Well that’s cool. I love you back. Call your dad and brother and see if they can come. Tell them that Megan and Simon will be here too.”

Jim pulled his cell over towards him and hit speed dial for his dad. “Ellison…”

“Hey, Dad. Do you have any plans for dinner on Christmas day?”

“Hi, Jimmy. I haven’t heard from you in ages. No, we don’t have any plans. Steven was going to come over and spend the day with me. I could tell he didn’t want to, but he also didn’t want to have me all alone. Why do you ask, Jimmy?”

“Blair and I are giving our first Christmas dinner together and wanted you and Steven to come and eat and party with us. What do you say?”

“You and Blair are together?”

“Yes, and he’s sitting here in shock that I told you about us. He’s got the deer in the headlight look on his face. Put him out of his misery.”

“We would love to come and tell Blair that I actually thought you were together already.”

“Really? We’ve had a thing for each other for some time, but neither wanted to make the first move.”

“I’m glad you finally did, son. I’m glad you’re happy.”

“Does Sally have a place to go on Christmas day?” Jim asked. 

“She’s in Florida for a month with her family. You couldn’t have called at a better time.”

“Dinner will be at 5:00. Simon and Megan are invited too. Does that work for you, Dad?”

William smiled and answered, “Its perfect, Jimmy. Ask Blair what I can bring for dinner.”

“Dad, do you still have that pecan pie recipe that you used to make from time to time? That would be perfect for dessert. And that’s all. We already have everything for dinner. Just the pie and yourselves. Can’t wait to see you both.”

Jim got off the phone and smiled like Blair had never seen him smile. 

“Jim, we have nothing for dinner yet. Why did you tell him that?”

“I didn’t want him to bring too much stuff over and try and take over our Christmas. So I stopped it the best way I could.”

Blair started batting his eye lashes and asked, “Can we have a little test run before we go on official date? We could start with a little kissing and groping. What do you think of that, Jim?”

“I think this might be our best Christmas ever. You were right, Chief.”

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and began to kiss him. He finally had to pull away. “I need to stop or I’ll come in my pants. That would be embarrassing.”

“Not for me, I love clean up detail,” Blair teased. 

Jim through back his head and laughed long and loud. “You’re a spitfire and I’m going to keep my eyes on you all the time.”

“This is the best Christmas ever. 

And Jim knew that it would be wonderful. 

The end


End file.
